Second Try
by xXVioletRibbonXx
Summary: 'It's a new town, new school, and new life. That's what I need, to leave it all behind- have a second try at life. Sure I'm going to miss the old life, but it's for the best.' That's what Naruto kept telling himself over and over. It's all done now, gone. Little did he know- one brooding boy was going to bring it all back, maybe even more.


Comment responses: _None_

_'...' means inner thoughts_

"..."means speaking

* * *

_Sfx:*Beep!Beep!Beep!Bee-__CRUNCH__!*_

The usual teenage groaning and mumbling could be heard from the blonde's room, as he struggled with getting his brain to function properly on only 2 hours of agitated sleep, which Naruto was definitely not used to; while also trying to reach his current destination the dresser mirror. He stumbled over the pieces of his now broken alarm clock.

'_Don't know why I have to go to this prissy ass high school anyway. It starts too early! I mean who the fuck has to get up at 5 am!? Honestly!'_

Glancing at his face in the mirror, Naruto could see the bags that had neatly painted themselves under his now dull eyes. Now looking into the mirror past himself, he could see the reflection of shadows dancing in his scarcely lit room. Reminding him of the dingy old attic, with the musky smelling wood that he was so fond of lying on while he stared up at the moon and stars through the small decoration window; that belonged his _old _house. This house mind you, had probably already been broken into and inhabited by his 'friends'; who were most likely higher than a kite or passed out- smashed at the moment.

'_We could have just stayed in our town. It was fine, so was our house, and my friends! I was fine…..'_

Sighing softly and dismissing the thoughts, he began reaching for the first uncooperative drawer. But soon was interrupted by a soft yet firm voice that echoed up the stairway, and found its way wedged into his ear.

"_Naruto! Are you up yet?"_

Naruto sighed openly again, having no desire to speak; most likely due to the large migraine forming.

"_Naruto, don't make me come up there!"_

Choosing to ignore his father, he quickly pulled out his necessary clothing, began to strip and put on the fresh smelling cloth. Within a minute or two he was ready, accessories and all; they consisted of a black t-shirt that showed his slightly defined chest, baggy jeans that sagged a bit, and to top it all off black and orange vans with a maroon red fox on the top. Not to forget the lip ring snugly in place on the right side. Next thing Naruto knew Iruka was storming up the stairs.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get your butt in gear and get up this inst- Oh, you're up?" Glancing at the boys nodding face and attire, he noticed the bags and the wiriness that the boy's eyes held; being the worrisome father he was, Iruka sprung into a verbal assault of questions.

"Naruto you don't look so good! Are you okay? Do you not want to go to school today? Are you sick? Do you have a fever? Cough?"

Yet again using his soon to be famous sigh, Naruto shoved his over protective father away and offered a strained smile. "I'm _fine _dad, I just didn't get that much sleep. Don't worry,"

'_Can I blame him though?'_

Seeing the relief washing over Iruka's face made him smile a bit more, despite the dreary feeling in his stomach. The warmth of Iruka's arms wrapped around his body, sharing it with the younger boy; Naruto's smile covered even more distance on his face.

"Be safe okay Naruto?"

Feeling like a small child again Naruto lightly laughed. "I'll try 'Ruka! Love you…."

Also smiling at the nickname Naruto had given him in childhood, Iruka ruffled the teen's hair. "I love you too, Naruto."

With that Naruto scooped up his bright orange 'Hurley' backpack and stalked out of the door, walking towards the place that would either make or break his life: Konoha Academy of academics and the arts. AKA: KMAAA; _"__Kmaaaaaaaa"._Chuckling to himself at the weird sound he made out of the acronym, the somewhat cheerful teen he began to cross the street once he saw the walking sign blink in a white florescent light.

Naruto had chosen to walk instead of getting a ride from Iruka, despite the fact his school is where his foster father found a new job as an English 10 teacher; along with a few other language arts classes. He knows not why he denied, but none the less he did.

_*BEEEEEEP!*_

Looking up at the sudden sound, Naruto found himself facing two very bright headlights of a Porsche. "Holy Shi-!"

Seeing the driver roll down the tinted window, he was met with a _very_ hard glare, by a…. _very_ attractive man.

Which he gladly returned for the moment and began yelling. "Where the hell do you get off almost running me over?! You ass-wipe!"

Seeing the persons lips go from a fine line to a small frown was none the less _not _amusing. "You were the one who walked across the street when it was a green light, idiot. Now get out of my way, I'm almost late because of you- so scram."

Feeling his cheeks heat up and the anger rising in his chest, he began to rant. "Hey! When I started fucking walking it was not green! You shouldn't have been going so fast you asshole- and I don't give a rat's _ass_ if you're late! You're probably some high end kid that gets everything he wants. You have perfect brothers and sisters, and all you do is Whine! Whine! Whine!"

The blush on his face doubled when he saw the brunette smirk.

"So that's what you think, huh?"

"Fuck you!"

Seeing the seemingly flawless brunette wink, made him want to drop and die in a hole. "Maybe some other time, like I said, I have things to do- _dobe._"

With that being said, Naruto watched with fuming hatred as the boy drove around him and off to wherever.

"Tch, stupid jerk."

'_Why am I getting all flustered over that guy? Jesus, I'm losing my touch. The guys would be laughing so hard right now.'_

Sighing yet again, he continued walking across the street to the sidewalk and took out his cellphone- looking at the screen of this said cell phone, he felt as if his little ticker was going to up and quit. "IT'S ALREADY 5:56?! Fuck! Iruka is going to kick my ass!"

Racing down the side walk, not paying attention to any of the people he bumped into, Naruto made it to the main office with a minute to spare. With his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, Naruto looked up to see a man with . . . a mask?

"Yo. You must be Naruto-kun, correct?"

Nodding his head was the only thing the blonde could do at the moment while he let his lungs suck in and push out the precious gas all around them.

"Excellent. My name is Hatake Kakashi. You can just call me Kakashi. I'm your third period teacher for Biology A"

Nodding again, Naruto looked the man over after the air was easily flowing in and out of his lungs. "Uh, nice to meet you… I guess? Are you going to show me around the school today or some shi- I mean something?"

Kakashi chuckled. "No, I'm just here to introduce you to your guide. He will be walking in the door any- Oh, Hello Sasuke-san!"

Turning around with a forced grin, he stuck out his hand "Hello I'm- Wha-? Wait….." Naruto's expression did a whole 180. "It's… You! You fucking prick!"

With his finger stuck towards the brunette, the blonde boy's cheeks were flushed yet again.

"Hn, it seems we meet again _dobe__."_

"Shut the hell up!"

Kakashi on the other hand was very confused. "Uhm, if you don't mind my interrupting. You two know each other?"

"The fucking prick almost hit me with his car this morning!"

"Hn."

"He almost hit you, with his . . . car? "

The man was trying to hold back his laughter that was as clear as day; even with the mask placed on his face. Which in turn fueled the blonde's anger even further,

"Is _everyone _an asshole around here? Seriously! How is it funny that this damn bastard almost hit me with hi-"

"Be quite dobe."

Looking to Sasuke he glared, not paying attention to the expression the said person had on his face. "No! Fuck you!"

Then a new voice came into the picture. "Yes, _do _let the young man finish his mindless rant with profanity; which is clearly not allowed on school grounds."

Naruto felt a sharp chill go up his back when he heard the voice, turning around he was met with the fright of his life, "Who the f-"

In a flash he was feet away from, the snake-like man. Who now had a less than amused look on his face and a glare pointed at the shock stricken boy.

"I'm guessing you're our new student; I will have you know that the language you were using just now will get you expelled from this school. You will have after school detention for this incident, I expect only the best from my students. I have made sure you're in every one of Sasuke-_kun_'s classes, with the exception of 5th period. There is no bell; you have 4 minutes between each class and 10 minutes from when you are let in to school to get class- which mind you, you have 3 minutes at the moment. You will be marked tardy if not there on time; Sasuke will tell you some of the rules. Also Mr. Uzumaki, I would like to see you in my office after first period classes are let out."

Nodding stiffly was the only thing Naruto's body would let him do in his current situation. Seeing who he was guessing was the principal walk away, he let out a breath of relief.

'_Why am I so scared of this guy? I've kicked people's ass way bigger than him! Eh… he holds my father's job in his hands . . . that makes sense.'_

"Come _on _dobe! I don't feel like having my attendance record destroyed because of your stupidity!"

Coming back from his thoughts, he realized that Sasuke was now trying to get him to move and also trying to get out of the office doors. But seeing as Naruto still hadn't moved, Sasuke leaned in close by Naruto's ear and whispered to him.

"I know you want to stay here and fuck me, but we have to go now."

Hearing that comment Naruto began to move immediately, while also spotting the smirk on the others face. "S-shut up! I don't like you like that! I don't like you at all you prick!"

All the raven did was walk out the door- a small smirk still in place as Naruto followed.

_~1__st __period~_

While Sasuke went to one of the vacant seats in the back of the room, Naruto just stood next to the doorway glaring back at all the curious eyes that were on his person.

'_Do they think I can't see or hear them whispering? Why don't they just shout?'_

Soon enough he decided to glare at the pink and blonde haired girls, who insisted on staring while whispering. "Do you have a problem with me or something?"

The girls just stared wide eyed.

"Yeah you, Pinkette and Blondie- do you have a problem?"

The Barbie with the pink hair was the first to speak. "I- I we were just… you were new and… no, w-we don't."

"Then why don't you find something else to stare at, along with the rest of your petty class."

Feeling hands appear on his shoulders, he tensed. "And why doesn't the person touching me kindly get off before they find th-."

Looking behind him he sighed and whispered. "Dad, you're so lucky I thought before I acted."

"Naruto go sit somewhere, okay?"

Nodding he went to look for a seat, only to find the last empty seat was by his supposed 'guide' that had a major stick up his anus. '_I wouldn't mind sticking my stick up his pretty little a- what the hell am I thinking?! I don't even know him, I'm not even gay!- am I? N-no, I'm not right? I wen-'_

"Are you going to sit there or just stand there like an idiot?"

Glaring at Sasuke, he sat with a huff; throwing his backpack on the ground next to him and taking out a pencil. "Shut up bastard."

Looking then to his smiling father, Naruto began to tap his fingers on the plastic desk while Iruka introduced himself. "I'm your new teacher for this semester; I hope you enjoy this class. Also, my son is your new pier."

The gesture to Naruto made all the students turn to him again and he glared with all his might whilst Iruka sent scolding looks his way.

"Anyway, I see you left off in chapter 16 with Mrs. Kunshi. It seems you'll be having a test on that today."

Most of students groaned, except for few in the room- that included Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka had drilled this stuff into his head right after he got home from re-hab. He probably knew everything up till chapter 25- if there even was one.

Looking down at his test, he sighed as he quickly scribbled his name onto the paper '_Alrighty, question one.'_

_~end class~_

Looking ahead, he followed the signs that said 'Office'. He hadn't quite been paying attention to the way they had gone. Sighing to himself again, he began looking down at his shoes; noticing the laces were quite dirty.

'_When I get home I'll have to-'_

_Two male bodies had then collided, sending both said men to the floor._

"Ow! Shit! Dude!"

"Fuck, sorry man!"

Looking up after a moment he noticed the hand in his face, taking it- he hoisted himself up. "It's fine, let's not have that happen again though. Ne?"

"Yeah! The name's Kiba."

Naruto grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki."

While looking over the boy he noticed something moving in the kid's jacket. "Is that a . . . dog?"

Kiba looked panicked while sipping up the bulk jacket up more. "_Shhh_! Dude please don't tell! It's just for today my mom had to go to work, and she asked me to take him. I'll get kicked out! Please don't tell man! I'll do any-"

Holding a hand over his mouth he tried to contain his snickers, but as he held his stomach he couldn't contain his laughter. "Bwahahahahah! Dude! Chill! I'm not a snitch! But just some advice, it's the middle of summer- I don't think everyone's going to buy the big coat." Reaching out he patted Kiba's shoulder. "Could you just show me where the office is? I have to see some creep; I think he's the principle…."

Resisting the urge to shutter Kiba gave him a stunned look while walking towards their destination. "You mean Orochimaru? You have to go see him? Dude…. I'm being serious when I say; you're probably going to get _raped_. That dude is scarier than fu- frick!"

Seeing the look on Kiba's face made his stomach churn. Choosing to keep silent, he followed the dog boy to the office. As soon as they reached the door, Naruto turned to Kiba. "Thanks man…. And where you serious about what you said? Ya' know, the whole getting raped thing?"

Kiba sighed and shook his head, looking down the dog he petted it on the head. "Just don't let him get too close okay? Who's your guide anyway?"

Naruto paled at the first sentence, and flushed more than his normal color for the second one. "Sasuke, the stupid bastard almost hit me with his car this morning too."

Laughter was heard yet again. "Hahaha-hahaha! He _what?_Oh Kami-sama, hahahaahhaah! Wait 'till I tell the group! Sasuke Uchiha! Almost hitting someone with his car?! Bwahahahahah!"

Sticking his tongue out at Kiba, he did a quick wave and stepped into the office- searching for someone to ask where he should be at the moment. "Uhm… hello? Anyone her-" Before finishing his sentence, his phone vibrated.

* * *

**Well, I decided to upload the first chapter of this story I had- I don't know whether I'll be continuing it. So please review and tell me if you think I should or not. **


End file.
